In order to compress audio data and video data, the audio coding standards and the video coding standards have been developed. The examples of the video coding standards include the ITU-T standards denoted as H. 26x, and the ISO/IEC standards denoted as MPEG-x (see Non Patent Literature 1, for example). The latest video coding standard is the standard denoted as H.264/MPEG-4AVC. In addition, a next-generation coding standard denoted as High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) has been under consideration in recent years (see Non Patent Literature 2).